1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cruise control system for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cruise control system that is configured to execute deceleration control of a host vehicle before the host vehicle enters a curve.
2. Background Information
One example of a conventional cruise control system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-25538. This cruise control system determines if a host vehicle equipped with the cruise control system is properly traveling on a designated road and aborts a warning issuance control and/or an automatic deceleration control if the cruise control system determines that the host vehicle has deviated from the designated road.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved cruise control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.